Explications
by Apollo16
Summary: Don demande à Colby des explication suite à l'incident chinois


**Les personnages de Numb3rs ne m'appartiennent pas et je ne tire aucun profit de leur mise en situation dans cette fiction.**

Ca faisait trois semaines depuis l'incident chinois et Don n'avait toujours pas parlé à Colby, il était passé le voir à l'hôpital mais son agent ou plutôt ex-agent, il n'arrivait toujours pas à se faire à cette idée, était trop fatigué pour avoir une véritable discussion avec lui, même si Don voulait des explications. Il avait voulu le voir à sa sortie de l'hôpital mais une affaire leur était tombée dessus et il n'avait depuis pas eu le temps de le voir. Voilà pourquoi maintenant il se retrouvait devant la porte de l'appartement de Colby, il hésita quelques instants avant de finalement toquer, il patienta mais n'entendit rien dans l'appartement, Colby était peut-être sorti, ça lui paraissait bizarre, il était encore en période de récupération et n'avait pas le droit de faire trop d'effort physique quel qu'il soit, finalement il décida de repasser un peu plus tard. Alors qu'il était en bas de l'immeuble il ne put s'empêcher d'admirer l'océan qui s'étendait à perte de vue devant lui, c'est alors que quelque chose attira son attention sur la plage , une personne assise qu'il pourrait reconnaitre entre mille, il décida d'aller le voir s'approchant silencieusement il remarqua très vite la planche de surf planté dans le sable à côté de Colby, il soupira Granger n'écoutera donc jamais les médecins.

**Don :** Je croyais que tu n'avais pas le droit de faire de sport.

Colby sursauta il n'avait pas entendu Don arrivé bien trop concentré sur ses sombres pensées.

**Don :** Désolé je ne voulais pas te faire peur.

**Colby :** Pas grave.

**Don :** Alors qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

**Colby : **Je pourrais te poser la même question.

Don sourit, Colby n'avait pas changé, cela le rassurait un peu ça signifiait qu'il n'avait pas menti sur toute la ligne.

Un long silence suivit Don se demandait comment il devait aborder le sujet de sa venue avec Colby, il n'aurait pas eu ce genre d'hésitation avec David ou Megan, mais Colby avait toujours été un grand mystère pour lui, finalement il décida de l'aborder franchement tout en restant un peu subtil.

**Don :** Je suis venu ici pour comprendre.

**Colby :** Comprendre quoi ?

**Don :** Pourquoi tu as fait ce que tu as fait ?

Colby hocha la tête il se doutait que c'était la raison de la venue de Don mais préférait l'entendre de sa bouche, ils restèrent silencieux avant que finalement Colby se lève.

**Colby **: Je t'offre une bière.

Don accepta d'un signe de tête sachant qu'il obtiendrait les réponses à ces questions, mais Colby parlait rarement de quelque chose le concernant sans une bouteille de bière à la main. Ainsi ils montèrent à son appartement Colby lui offrit une bière et l'invita à s'asseoir à la table de la cuisine.

Un nouveau silence s'installa, Colby en profita pour boire quelques gorgées de sa bière sachant qu'il en aurait besoin.

**Don :** Pourquoi avoir acceptée cette mission ?

**Colby :** Je n'avais pas trop le choix.

**Don :** Et si tu l'avais eu ?

**Colby :** J'aurais accepté.

**Don :** Pourquoi ?

**Colby :** Pour mon pays, quelqu'un le menaçait je devais le protéger c'est mon devoir, n'importe qui l'aurait fait.

Modestie Granger ne put s'empêcher de penser Don, sachant très bien que tout le monde n'aurait pas fait la même chose.

**Don :** Pourquoi toi, il aurait pu prendre n'importe qui d'autre ?

Ca y'est la question que redoutait tant Colby arrivait, il avait tant espéré qu'elle ne vienne pas pour que son secret ne soit pas dévoilé.

**Colby :** Si je refusais, l'armée aurait dévoilée quelque chose sur moi.

**Don :** Quoi ?

Colby avait espéré que Don veuille pas en savoir plus mais il devait reconnaitre que même venu de sa part sa paraissait un peu naïf.

**Colby :** Je m'occupais de mission spéciale pour le gouvernement, je recevais mes ordres directement du président.

**Don :** Qu'est ce qu'elle avait de particulier ?

**Colby :** J'assassinais pour le gouvernement.

**Don :** Et pourquoi tu ne voulais pas que l'armée le dise, je comprends que ça fasse partie de ton passé mais on aurait compris.

**Colby :** Je sais mais il ne s'agit pas que de vous, de nombreuses personnes veulent me voir mort et en dévoilant cette information j'aurais pu rester en vie au grand maximum deux jours.

**Don :** Je comprends.

**Colby :** Je suis désolé Don, crois-moi si j'avais pu vous le dire je l'aurais fait sans hésiter mais je mettais vos vie en danger et je ne pouvais pas prendre ce risque.

Don hocha la tête en signe de compréhension, son agent avait voulu les mettre en sécurité même si ça devait lui coutait leur amitié. Il observa Colby et remarqua très vite que celui-ci avait l'air épuisé et pas seulement physiquement.

**Don :** Tu vas bien ?

Colby hocha la tête mais Don voyait bien que c'était faux, il soupira d'exaspération Granger ne changerait donc jamais, il allait dire quelque chose mais Colby le devança.

**Colby :** Je dois toujours ma vie à Dwayne, et maintenant je te la dois à toi aussi.

Don secoua la tête, il ne pensait pas du tout de la même manière.

**Don:** Non, c'est nous qui te devons la vie, grâce à toi, on n'a été sauvé d'une future attaque des chinois, on ne pourra jamais assez te remercier.

Colby ne dit rien étonné par les paroles de son ancien supérieur.

**Colby :** Merci Don.

**Don :** Non merci à toi.

Un long silence suivit où les deux hommes réfléchissaient.

**Don :** Au final tu as fait tout ça juste…

**Colby :** Pour l'Amérique, mais c'est une raison largement suffisante.

Don lui mit la main sur l'épaule dans un geste fraternelle il était fier d'avoir un ami comme Colby, en effet cette discussion l'avait amené à découvrir que Colby était le même gars que celui qu'il avait rencontré deux ans plus tôt et le même ami. Colby sourit, un vrai sourire pour la première fois depuis longtemps, il ne savait pas de quoi serait fait l'avenir mais il savait qu'il pouvait l'aborder avec confiance désormais, il était entouré d'ami qui l'épaulerait sans hésiter.

FIN


End file.
